


Chocolate Roses

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Light and L spend a nice Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Chocolate Roses

"L," Light whispered.

L's eyes fluttered open, yawning. Light was staring down at him with that handsome lopsided grin. L tried sitting up, tilting his head curiously.

"What--"

"It's Valentine's Day," Light sing-sang, smirking.

He blinked, straightening in surprise as Light handed him a bouquet of chocolate roses. L took them from him in a daze, turning each one over. They were tied together with a dark red ribbon, chocolate of all kinds. From dark to milk to white to with a strawberry filling. A dark blush spread across L's face. He hadn't gotten anything for Light, always thinking of Valentine's Day as a corporate scheme.

"Thank you... these look very good," L admitted sheepishly. 

Light smiled, running his fingers through L's dark hair. His partner was flushed, seeming at a loss for words. 

"I asked Watari to turn the cameras off just for a few hours," Light breathed.

L's large grey eyes snapped in his direction in surprise. What did he have in mind? Light gently jangled the chain that connected them.

"I'm just saying. Even thinking about having a chain between us is pretty kinky in and of itself."

L's brow arched, a taunting smirk graced his lips. Light sighed, placing his chin in the cup of his hand. He always loved L's smiles, as rare as they were. 

"You think I have a bondage kink?" He rumbled amusedly.

Light leaned in, his breath making L shiver.

"What if I told you I did?"

L stared at him, genius mind at a loss. They'd flirted, kissed, played together, but Light had never been this bold. It had been an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't let this strange... attraction... get in the way of the case. But the way that Light was looking at him now, L could feel his blood boiling, a small itch under his skin.

"One day just to let loose and be together," Light murmured huskily.

The detective hesitated, absently twirling one of the roses. Glancing at the chain, L felt himself give over. Reaching into his pocket, he unlocked the chain. With the silent permission, Light surged forward, capturing L's lips. L gasped, opening his mouth and allowing the other to dominate it, to run his tongue over his teeth and cheeks, to send L's thoughts into static. L moaned into the kiss, making electricity shoot throughout Light's body.

"Can I?" Light groaned, holding up the chain.

L nodded, his eyes screwed shut, the feelings of Light's lips on his neck making his Adam's apple bob. Light cuffed him to the top of the bed, stretching L's arms. It sent pins and needles through L's skin. He bucked his hips pleadingly, needing to feel Light inside him. It was a burning in the pit of his stomach. The burning only got worse when Light's cool fingers slipped up his shirt, ghosting over his chest and leaving goosebumps. L threw his head back, unable to form coherent thought. Light spread his digits across L's front, delighting in the hummingbird rhythm of his heart. It was beating so loudly it was drowning out all other sound for L. 

Light grinned mischievously, his hand sliding downwards, every of skin he touched almost instantly reacting. His. fingers paused over L's waistband. The usually so composed detective was panting, mouth gaping. L tried bringing his hands forward, forgetting they were being held up.

"Touch me," he commanded breathlessly.

Light's head cocked to the side. Just to tease L a bit, his fingers danced around his member, brushing here and there but never gripping L in the way he wanted. L gave out a slight whine, squirming his hips in anticipation.

Finally, Light's hand wrapped around his cock. L let out a needy sound, a moan that was dripping so much it made Light's own member harden. He moved his hand up and down L's shaft, every hitched breath spurring him on. Just before L could come though, Light pulled away, satisfied at the disheveled mess of a detective he'd made him. L's eyes were lidded, his mouth open pleadingly.

"You want to suck me?" Light said in a low voice, pressing his lips to L's temple, "you want to run your tongue up and down my cock like a little whore?"

"I'll make you beg for it like a whore," L returned cheekily, causing heat to spread up Light's neck.

"We'll see who's the one begging," Light purred, moving up.

L's mouth watered, his mouth wrapping around the long member. Light inhaled sharply, desperately trying not to thrust. He shuddered, L's talented mouth wrapping and twisting along his cock.

"I won't make you come unless you beg for it," L's voice vibrated around his member.

Light chuckled, gripping the back of L's head.

"I can-- oh, God."

The way that L was licking him, hollowing out his cheeks with a challenging expression. Light bit down on his lip, pushing his himself deeper into L's mouth, down his throat. He rocked his hips, his grip on L's hair tightening, to the point where it almost stung L's scalp.

"I need to... L... mph," he mumbled, gasping at the way L's throat took him. 

L breathed through his nose, feeling Light's member swell in his mouth.

"Please," Light begged, "please let me..."

L smiled triumphantly, sucking him harshly. Light's mouth fell open, the pleasure washing his system. He came, sending jets of come into L's mouth. He swallowed it greedily, his eyes glazed over, loving the way it dripped down his chin. By now, the fire had completely consumed L's arms. He tried bringing them forward desperately, needing to run his hands along Light's body. Deciding the detective had had enough, Light unlocked the chain. Instantly, L's arms were around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Light could taste himself on L's tongue. He could taste L, he could taste everything and it was a maddening swirl. L wrapped his legs pleadingly around Light's waist.

Breathing heavily, Light entered him slowly. L's eyes popped, the world spinning. He was so big... so filling... L groaned, his legs tightening, forcing Light to go deeper. L let out a light whimper, his fingers clawing at Light's shoulder blades.

After a moment of adjustment, Light pushed forward. What started as a slow pulse increased to hard thrusting, sending both their thighs quivering and the sounds of skin meeting skin filling the room. L gasped his fingers digging in so hard he was sure he'd elicited a slight trickle of blood. Light didn't mind though. He was drowning in the lust, his vision blurring. His fingers latched onto L's hips, leaving bruises. L moaned, his head on the pillow. Each lunge hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure in his body.

Light grabbed L's cock, feeling the throbbing heat. L met his thrusts, the pressure building in his stomach. Light groaned, his grasp tightening just hard enough and throwing himself just deep enough into L for him to release, L crying out in pleasure. It spurted against Light's abdomen, running down his skin. The feeling was intoxicating, L's juices mixed with his sweat and goosebumps making him go over the edge. 

Light groaned, releasing into L. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, the scent of sex heavy in the air. L pulled him into a kiss, a silent thank you, their lips cracked and raw from the hard kisses, now feathery soft. Reaching over, L handed Light a dark chocolate rose. Light paused, staring at him. The detective really was beautiful with his ethereal eyes and pale skin that practically glowed. Especially holding the rose, one could think of him as elegant... graceful... L's brow quirked, prompting Light to snap out of it and take the rose in a daze. 

"I think Valentine's Day just became my new favorite holiday," L sighed, taking another one for himself.

Settling together, L pressed his forehead into Light's shoulder, the sweetness of the chocolate covering his tongue. Light drew languid circles up his side, his fingers moving as if they had a mind of their own.

"These are really good," L exclaimed, crunching into it.

The strawberry filling ran down his chin. His long tongue darted around it, bringing it back into his mouth. Light watched the tongue move, his pupils dilating. Finishing off his rose, he kissed L again, tasting the chocolate around his lips. It overwhelmed his senses until he could feel his member throbbing again pleadingly.

"You know," he sighed, "I did tell Watari we'd be a few hours."

The corners of L's mouth twitched.

"Hm. It would seem we do have more time."

"Agreed. It'd be a shame if we just let this time go to waste."

L laughed, a sound that made Light's heart jump. Holding him close, Light's hands started roaming those pliant, lithe muscles once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
